smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel (The Devereaux Story)
Gargamel 'is a main antagonist turned supporting character of ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is also the main antagonist of the original cartoon and comics. He was the main antagonist for seasons one and two until his redemption in "Garmageddon" History Ever since he found out about the Smurfs when he was a child, he has hated them ever since. He is jealous of their happiness and closeness. When he discovered that the magic of the Smurfs could grant one's greatest wish, he started hunting them and trying to extract their magic to make his biggest wish come true. Since then, he has tried and tried again to kidnap the Smurfs, but failed, which led him to work for Lord Balthazar in order to defeat the Smurfs once and for all. It is revealed in "Garmageddon" that the reason for Gargamel hunting for Smurf essence was because he was lonely and wanted his family back. Personality Gargamel is an evil, yet wimpy sorcerer. He may be bad to the bone, but he can be cowardly at times and not very bright in certain situations. He never takes the blame and frames Azrael for his failures. He tends to also be childish, prone to throwing tantrums or crying when things don't go his way. Later on, it is revealed that his bitter personality is because he is lonely and hurt, and he just wants his family back. He is later accepted into the village and is thankful to have a family again. He is now learning to be a good guy, caring and sweet, and tries his best to be polite to his former enemies. Relationships 'Azrael- '''He is Gargamel's helper and cat, whom he always blames for his mistakes. However, he truely cares for his cat shown in ''Garmaggedon ''and ''Whatever Happened to Azrael? '''The Smurfs- Gargamel has always had hatred towards the Smurfs, especially Papa, whom he had dealt with in his past. He always tried to catch them, whether by himself or with his red Smurfs, to extract their life essence and fufill his greatest wish. At the end of "Garmageddon" when he is accepted into the village, the Smurfs become his new family. The Red Smurfs- They were his minions in capturing Eska or any other Smurfs. In "Garmageddon" it revealed that he truely loved his creations as family, and weeped for them when Lord Balthazar was going to suck their essence out of them. The Forest Scouts- '''He was told that the Smurfs had allies before the events of "Rogue on the Run". Ever since then, he has hated them. '''Lord Balthazar- Balthazar became Gargamel's boss shortly after the events of "As the Hours Pass By". He calls him Balthy, much to the latters disgust. He once tried to rebel against him in "Total Awkwardness" by kidnapping a Smurf by himself, but ended up in trouble, which restored his loyalty to him. In "Garmageddon" Gargamel is betrayed by his master before and after Eska rewinded the timeline, and found out that Lord Balthazar was only using Gargamel to put his plan of getting the Smurfelli's power in action. Appearance Gargamel is a short human with a black reverse mohawk and one tooth. He wears a grungy black wizard robe with a white patch in the middle, red tights and matching shoes. Voice Actor His desired voice actor is Samuel Vincent, the voice of Betrayus from The Adventures of Pac Man. Category:Sorcerers Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters with accents Category:Antagonists Category:Magical characters Category:Males Category:People with supernatural power Category:Reformed Characters Category:Smurfs Category:Underlings